


Friendly Encounter

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: btvs_santa, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on, and old friends meet once again. In a manner of speaking, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydeira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mydeira).



> Originally written for BtVS Santa.

Illyria watched her target from the shadows, an inquisitive expression making its way onto her face as the dark-haired woman quickly staked another three vampires. It was obvious that the woman would soon be overcome by the demonic beings, but she still fought them earnestly. "Intriguing," she whispered softly.

Shaking her head, Illyria walked out of the shadows where she had been lurking. Then, before any of the vampires even had the chance to realize that she was there, she walked into the midst of them and started moving. It only took her one move to wrench the creatures' heads from their bodies, and the battle was over within a matter of seconds.

The dark-haired woman that Illyria had been studying from afar had fallen to the ground during the melee, but she quickly stood up and shook the dust off of her clothes. Then, with a slightly suspicious expression on her face, she turned her attention toward the person who had saved her.

"Thanks," the woman said dryly. "I guess that I owe you one for--" She trailed off, a surprised expression on her face. A dagger that she had been holding loosely in her right hand slipped and fell to the ground, but she merely stared at Illyria instead of moving to pick it up.

As Illyria stared back at the woman, she felt Fred's memories stir somewhere deep inside of her. Who was this person that stood before her? Before she had a chance to search through the shell's thoughts, however, part of her question was answered for her. Recognition had dawned on the dark-haired woman's face, and her eyes lit up as she stared at Illyria.

"Fred?" the woman asked curiously, her eyes moving over Illyria's form for a moment as the barest hint of a smile made its way onto her face. "You've changed," she said softly.

Illyria cocked her head and studied the woman for a moment. Then, she quickly processed Fred's memories, understanding making its way into her mind almost instantaneously. "Faith. One of the Slayers," she stated calmly. "This shell remembers you."

For just a moment, Faith stared at her in bafflement. Then, her smile faded as comprehension dawned on her face. "Illyria," she said dryly.

"You know of me?" Illyria asked curiously. "I was not aware that any others in this world were aware of my presence."

Faith hesitated for a second before answering. "Not a whole lot happens in this world without someone knowing about it," she finally replied.

"I see," Illyria said with a nod, before pausing for a moment and studied the Slayer closely. "Are you aware that there is a living creature growing inside of you?" she asked inquisitively.

Faith raised an eyebrow and gave her an unamused look. "What? Just because I'm a Slayer doesn't mean I can't get knocked up," she replied sharply.

"Knocked up?" Illyria repeated slowly, her mouth moving over the unfamiliar phrase. "This shell, Fred, knew that term. It means that you have been impregnated by a male of your species. Your mate."

"Well, that about sums it up," the dark-haired Slayer said dryly. "Birth control ain't all it's cracked up to be."

Illyria stared at her for several seconds, an unreadable expression on her face. "But you still fight?"

Faith chuckled dryly before leaning down and picking up the dagger that she had discarded on the ground earlier. "This is my world," she said bitterly as she gently ran her finger along its blade. "I'll be damned if I just give it up without a fight."

"That's why he fights as well," Illyria said softly, and she didn't even notice when Faith started at the word "he."

"We'd heard some rumors about a vampire and a demon that were still out here fighting," Faith said thoughtfully. "I'm assuming that's you and Angel? Or is it Spike?"

Illyria stared at her for a moment before answering. "Spike," she replied. "He was the only one other than myself to survive the attack made by the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart."

She watched thoughtfully as Faith flinched, and she nodded slightly as she sifted through Fred's memories. "You considered the others to be your... friends?

Faith didn't answer for a moment, and a hurt look appeared in her eyes as she finally met Illyria's gaze. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess that I did."

"Then I am sorry for your loss," Illyria said after a moment or two, an uncomfortable expression on her face as she spoke.

Faith looked up, and the dark-haired woman couldn't help but grin slightly as she saw the expression on Illyria's face. "That's bullshit," she said weakly. "Who taught you to say that? Spike?"

"Wesley," Illyria replied.

Faith started, and a pained expression appeared on her face as she glanced downward. "I should have known," she whispered.

For several seconds, there was an uncomfortable silence. Then Faith cleared her throat and gave Illyria a ghost of a grin. "I better be going," she said softly. "Robin's probably going ballistic already."

Illyria stared at the other woman for a moment. "Robin?" she asked curiously.

"The male of my species," Faith replied with a wink. "My mate, as you put it."

She paused for a moment and stared at Illyria one last time. Then she glanced down at the dagger she held and slowly placed it into a scabbard that hung on her side.

"I'm glad that I ran into you," she said quietly, an unreadable expression on her face as she turned away from Illyria. "Tell Spike that most of the gang has relocated to Cleveland if he wants to stop in. He'll know what I mean."

As Illyria watched the young woman walk away, she felt her lips suddenly twist upward into something that vaguely resembled a smile. She stared into the darkness, her mind rapidly making its way through Fred's memories. Bits and fragments flitted through her brain, sending her spiraling into the pasts of two separate entities.

"Blue!" a familiar voice called out from behind her, bringing her crashing back to the present.

Illyria didn't answer as she carefully erased any form of expression from her face. As the voice's owner game into view, she gave him a brief condescending look before moving her gaze back in the direction that Faith had disappeared in.

"Have fun?" Spike asked, smirking as he let his gaze drift over the telltale piles of dust that lay around the alley.

"I believe that I now comprehend your preoccupation with killing inferior creatures," she said matter-of-factly, "but I do not understand why this act would be deigned as fun."

Spike shook his head and gave her a wry grin. "Don't worry, pet, I'm sure you will someday," he said. "Did everything go as usual?"

"I encountered someone," Illyria replied after a moment's pause. "Someone that this sh-- that Fred knew."

Spike raised an eyebrow, and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "An old acquaintance?" he asked with an amused smirk.

She cocked her head slightly before turning and walking in the direction that he had come from. "I am not certain, but I believe that the correct term is friend."

"Friend, huh?" he said thoughtfully. "I didn't even know that you knew what that word meant."

"Neither did I," Illyria stated softly.


End file.
